Le début de la danse
by MarvoloStoker
Summary: Alors que Rose s'apprête à reprendre le Poudlard express en vue de sa dernière année à Poudlard, hantée par l'amour qu'elle porte à son maître des potions, elle ne s'imagine pas que son monde va charger. SS/OC
1. Quittons Londres

C'était une belle journée que ce 1 er septembre, le ciel était bleu à Londres comme ailleurs, mais il y avait une jeune femme qui n'avait pas le temps de remarquer le ciel. Cette personne se frayait tant bien que mal un chemin vers la sortie du métro plus que fréquentée, et la sortie de l'intéressée, St. Pancras pour Kings' Cross, était particulièrement trop bondée à son goût, comme chaque année à la même date. Elle portait un short en jeans noir ainsi qu'un débardeur violet sur lequel ses cheveux de jais tombaient en cascade, ainsi que des chaussures compensées roses, loin d'être adaptées au chahut du métro. Avec sa valise, essayant au mieux de ne pas assommer quelqu'un à son passage, elle réussit enfin à sortir au prix de sueur et d'efforts. Elle traversa au premier passage clouté qu'elle aperçut, manquant de se faire écraser par l'un des nombreux taxis publicitaires, et se dirigea d'un pas rapide mais pour le moins nonchalant vers la gare qui se dessinait à quelques mètres. Après s'y être engouffrée, elle tourna encore et encore dans le dédale des quais pour enfin se retrouver sur la voie n°9. Puis elle s'installa près d'un pilier, et regarda la grande horloge; elle était encore en avance de près d'une demie heure. Son train ne partirait qu'à 11H pile, et il ne servait à rien qu'elle s'y rende si tôt, pourtant, contrairement à son habitude c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle se leva, passa une main dans les cheveux, attrapa son bagage et se rua dans le pilier...Pour arriver sur une voie totalement insoupçonnable où trônait un train rouge fumant. Bientôt elle retournerait à Poudlard, bientôt, elle serait chez elle.

Elle monta dans le train, sourire aux lèvres, à peine visible mais sincère, s'installa dans un compartiment au fond du wagon, son compartiment, seule, toujours seule d'ailleurs, pour le voyage qui l'emmènerait au fond de la campagne anglaise, vers le grand château.

Non pas que cette jeune femme n'aimait pas Londres, ni sa maison de Covent garden, ni même ses tuteurs, mais Poudlard lui redonnait l'impression de vivre pour quelque chose de louable. Depuis que ses parents l'avait laissé à l'orphelinat le jour même de ses 3 ans, elle avait traîné de familles en familles, jusqu'à sa mise en tutelle quand elle eu 16 ans. Par chance pour elle, ses parents l'avait inscrite sur leur testament et à leur mort, elle hérita d'une petite fortune d'un homme d'affaire français et d'une mannequin écossaise inconnus ce qui lui permit de racheter une vieille maison dans Covent Garden, dont elle louait le bas à un commerce de thé en échange d'un loyer raisonnable qui payait ses dépenses sans toucher à sa fortune, et d'un accès gratuit aux thés du magasin. Parfois l'été elle y travaillait gratuitement, juste pour aider avec les touristes à la recherche de thé "so british" et pour s'occuper. Bien sur, comme toutes les demoiselles de son âge elle aimait le shopping et sortir. Après quelques mauvaises expériences masculines, elle décida de n'aimer qu'elle. Pourtant les femmes l'aimaient aussi, elle était le parfait milieu entre l'homme et la femme. Femme pour le corps, pour les manières et la voix, homme pour la moto dans laquelle elle avait investie, pour son blouson de cuir et ses grosses bottes. Femme pour ce qu'elle pensait être juste, et homme pour les appliquer. Homme pour les femmes et femme pour les hommes. Et contrairement à ce que l'on peut croire d'elle à cette instant de l'histoire, cette jeune femme était toujours profondément attirée par les hommes. Elle avait l'idéal de la personne parfaite, quitte à attendre, c'était à cette personne qu'elle donnerait son bien le plus précieux, seulement à elle. Bientôt elle aurait 18 ans, elle passerait ses ASPIC et bientôt elle travaillerait pour le monde dont elle vient, le monde des sorciers.

Comment cette jeune fille, sans identité, s'est retrouvée un jour devant un parfait inconnu, lui avouant qu'elle était ce qu'il y avait de plus fabuleux au monde, une sorcière? Elle aimait à penser que c'était juste le destin, pourtant elle devait remercier les parents de sa mère cracmol. Elle avait 11 ans quand un homme enturbanné était venu chez ses "parents" de l'époque, lui annoncer la nouvelle. Ce fut un choc. N'étant pas ses vrais parents, ni même des gens de sa famille, ses "gardiens" comme elle les appelait à l'époque ne furent pas au courant. On vint donc la chercher pour la conduire à la gare, après quelques magouilles administratives pour qu'elle puisse partir, et elle s'était retrouvée à Poudlard. Encore à ce moment, en y pensant, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, son premier repas, le choixpeau sur son crâne, son premier cours, son premier uniforme aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Oui étrangement elle était à Gryffondor, avec ses cheveux noirs corbeaux raides, son teint particulièrement blanc, ses yeux verts émeraudes, elle avait réussi à se retrouver chez les justes, pourtant, bien qu'heureuse, elle n'y avait pas d'amis. Elle s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, et était assez intelligente pour qu'Hermione Granger ne refuse pas de lui adresser la parole, et travaille avec elle à la bibliothèque. D'ailleurs, Hermione était la seule personne avec laquelle elle se sentait bien, peut être à cause de leur origine moldue. Mais Dieu sait à quel point Potter et Weasley pouvait l'énerver. D'abord parce qu'ils étaient relativement célèbres, pour une raison assez trouble et non méritée, parce qu'ils bénéficiaient d'une chance insolente, et qu'ils étaient des mecs tout à fait normaux. Mis à part la cicatrice de Potter, ils étaient d'un banal à tuer et ca, elle n'aimait pas.


	2. Il est là

Elle était donc en passe de revivre, pour l'instant allongée sur la banquette du train arrêté. Elle avait sorti le livre qui allait l'accompagner dans son voyage, le sachet de chamallows et le thermos de thé, l'attirail parfait pour les heures de solitude à venir. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait, après tout, cela se passait comme ça depuis 7 ans! Elle fouilla encore dans sa valise et en sortit la meilleure des inventions moldues, le IPod. Le train se mit en branle, dans un jet de vapeur, et elle entendait les élèves s'installer dans les compartiments voisins. Elle savait que personne ne viendrait dans le sien, il était sensé être pour les professeurs mais ces derniers étaient à Poudlard bien avant la rentrée, certains y habitaient même. De plus, c'était le seul compartiment où la fenêtre ne s'ouvrait pas. Le paysage commença à défiler et elle, elle commençait à sombrer, portée par sa musique et le doux balancement du train, mais à peine eut elle fermé l'oeil que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit violemment. Déçue d'être dérangée, elle se redressa et arma la réplique cinglante qu'elle allait envoyer à la tête de l'intrus...avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait du professeur Rogue. Et il était bien le dernier des profs à qui dire de déguerpir. Comme à son habitude, il ne la regarda pas, d'ailleurs elle se demandait s'il l'avait lui même remarqué. Il s'assit sur la banquette en face d'elle, sortit de son petit sac un livre relié et, croisant les jambes, se mit à lire, sous le regard de la jeune femme, toujours allongée. Elle observait l'intrus, qui plongé dans son ouvrage, affichait un visage plat et calme, ponctué de temps à autres de rictus ou de pincements de lèvres. Elle se rappela alors pourquoi elle l'avait toujours trouvé attirant...

Le professeur Rogue était un homme assez grand, et très présent. Quand il entrait dans une pièce, il était évident pour tout le monde qu'il y était. En effet, sa présence imposait le silence, le respect et pour elle, cet homme était de ce fait un vrai Homme. Il portait toujours et en toutes occasions, un ensemble noir, duquel on voyait le col et les manchettes d'une chemise blanche immaculée, ainsi qu'une longue cape, lui valant le surnom de chauve-souris. C'était le maître des potions, et quand on disait maître, on voulait dire Maître ! Du moins elle le voyait comme ça. Il est clair qu'elle était en admiration profonde pour cet homme, et même plus. Au début, elle en avait profondément peur, et un jour en troisième année, elle décida que ce serait le seul homme digne de l'avoir. Elle n'avait pourtant que 13 ans et des rêves de midinettes dans la tête, et lui, n'était pas le genre de mec dont les filles de cet âge raffolent. Il n'était pas beau comme un Apollon bodybuildé et placide, non, ses yeux étaient noirs profonds, ses cheveux semblaient gras, son visage était assez dur et inexpressif. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'être car chez Rogue, ses yeux parlaient plus que son visage ou ses mots, qui servaient quand à eux à renforcer le regard. Et c'était ça qu'elle aimait chez lui, son désintérêt, sa froideur, sa violence. Il était un être à part des autres, il vivait seulement sa vie, dans son monde. Du moins, elle en avait l'impression. Donc, à ses 13, elle commença une phase d'adoration qui deviendrait cruelle et passionnelle avec le temps et dont elle souhaitait à présent se débarrasser.

Après avoir cru qu'en l'admirant de la sorte, sa vie changerait, elle se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Ce qu'elle avait tant aimé chez lui se transformait soudain en poignards, et elle n'arrivait plus à se passer de lui, de sa voix et de son parfum. Son parfum justement, elle le connaissait tellement bien qu'elle était capable de le reproduire à l'identique. Chaque fois qu'il passait près d'elle, elle le savait, parce que son odeur était encrée dans sa mémoire. Chaque goutte de musc, chaque effluve de menthe poivrée, chaque note d'amande et tant d'autres résonnaient à son nez comme un orchestre à ses oreilles. Oui, il était sans appel qu'elle était devenue au fil des ans, une droguée amoureuse. Et dans ce compartiment, il produisait un bruit assourdissant.

Elle ne revint à la réalité que lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le livre du professeur était posé sur ses genoux et qu'il la fixait, alors elle s'assit, balança son IPod dans un coin de sa banquette, réajusta son T-Shirt et baissa les yeux de honte. Il n'arrêta pas pour autant de la fixer, faisant fortement augmenter le rouge des joues de la jeune femme.

_-"C'est énervant n'est-ce-pas ?"_ dit il.

Au son de sa voix, elle tressaillit, et hocha la tête, hasardant un regard sur lui. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir sur son visage un léger rictus prouvant qu'il était fier de faire rougir une élève. A cette vision, étrangement elle reprit contenance, redressa le torse, croisa les jambes, attrapa son thermos et bu, totalement décontractée. Rogue haussa un sourcil avant de récupérer son livre et de se replonger dedans. Mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui parler, le son de sa voix récemment entendue lui manquait déjà.

_-" Vous avez hâte de retourner à Poudlard Professeur ? demanda t elle d'une voix bizarrement détendue._

_- Si-len-ce ,murmura t il en guise de réponse._

_- Vous savez, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect Monsieur, il nous reste encore près de 7 heures de train, alors je veux bien me taire mais vous en aurez bientôt marre."_

Alors elle se tu, remis son mp3, ouvrit son paquet de sucreries et attrapa son livre, qu'elle commença. Et elle lu, elle lu, sans s'arrêter que pour piocher d'un geste lent un chamallow, elle lu tellement que son livre fut fini avant que sonne 13h. Elle le rangea, se leva et sortit du compartiment se dégourdir les jambes. Elle croisa des élèves qu'elle salua, avant de rencontrer Hermione. Elles discutèrent de leurs vacances, et lorsqu'elle lui avoua que Rogue était dans son compartiment, Hermione poussa un petit cris de surprise avant de lui demander comment ça se passait. Car Hermione avait bien vite compris que son amie, avait pour Rogue une flamme secrète. Après lui avoir raconté vaguement, elle la laissa au profit du chariot de nourriture auquel elle acheta trois sandwiches et une bouteille de jus de citrouille, puis retourna dans son compartiment. Rogue n'avait pas bougé, ses affaires non plus, elle s'installa en tailleur sur sa banquette et se racla la gorge dans l'espoir d'interpeller le professeur. Celui ci soupira, releva la tête de son livre et l'observa plus que froidement.

_-" Poulet, jambon ou boeuf ? questionna t elle._

_Surpris, il leva un sourcil, ce qui la fit rire dans son fort intérieur._

_-Alors ? insista t elle, Vous savez qu'il faut manger à midi n'est ce pas ? Donc, Poul..._

_-Boeuf, la coupa t il."_

Elle lui envoya le dit sandwich, lui souhaita bon appétit et attaqua celui au poulet, heureuse qu'il ne l'ai pas choisi. Bien sur elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur une aussi grande marque de gentillesse de sa part une fois à l'école mais il y avait un feu d'artifice dans son cœur, qui ne s'éteindrait pas de si tôt ! Elle l'observa manger lentement son sandwich, lui regardait minutieusement chaque morceau qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre dans sa bouche. Quand il eu fini, il se leva et sans jeter un coup d'œil sur la jeune femme, il sorti du wagon. Elle attendit de ne plus entendre ses pas dans le couloir pour se jeter sur son IPod, l'allumer, choisir une chanson et monter le volume à fond dans ses oreilles. Elle savait que c'était le moment où jamais de se vider la tête avant qu'il ne revienne hanter le compartiment. La musique la plongea littéralement dans une bulle, la coupant du monde extérieur au rythme du son, et elle se mit à chanter, les jambes appuyées sur le dossier de la banquette et la tête renversée. Elle chantait et d'ailleurs, elle aimait ça.


	3. Partez

Depuis toute petite, elle avait pour habitude de s'enfermer dans la musique et de chanter. Seule sa voix sortait de sa bulle, et heureusement pour ses auditeurs, elle avait une voix relativement mélodieuse, malgré quelques fausses notes. Cette manie avait commencé quand elle s'était rendue compte que jamais elle n'aurait une vraie famille et que jamais elle ne tomberait sur le vrai prince charmant raconté par Walt Disney. Pour une fillette de 8 ans, ce fut un choc sans nom, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui achète son premier mp3. Là, elle avait eu l'impression de pouvoir rouvrir les yeux sur la vie. Peut être que cette sensation était exagérée mais avec ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, enfin elle avait trouvé un monde dans lequel tout était possible. Puis elle s'était mise à chanter.

Le temps passait, elle ne bougeait pas si ce n'est les lèvres, les chansons défilaient dans sa tête, les mots la maintenait dans son cocon, si bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas le retour du professeur Rogue, environ une heure après son départ. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus son air hargneux ni son rictus mauvais des grands jours et annonciateur d'orage. Il se planta devant elle, et avant qu'elle ait pu réaliser qu'elle chantait du Madness devant lui, il l'avait attrapé par le bras et la fixait méchamment. Elle essaya de se dégager de lui avec force, totalement estomaquée par l'attitude de Rogue.

_-« Il y a un problème ? demanda t elle._

_- S'il y a un problème ? Non mademoiselle Debrant, aucun souci si ce n'est que j'aimerais que vous sortiez de mon compartiment. »_

Elle resta interdite devant cette demande, et l'étrange attitude de son professeur.

_-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Monsieur, vous êtes le premier professeur que je vois dans ce compartiment. _

_-Sortez ! hurla t il."_

Sur ce, elle se dégagea de l'emprise de son professeur et se rua vers la sortie. Une fois dans le wagon, elle se mit à courir, les yeux inondés de larmes. Pourquoi pleurait elle d'ailleurs ? Pas forcement à cause de la méchanceté de son professeur, non, elle en avait plus que l'habitude, mais le fait qu'il l'avait touché dans le seul but de la rejeter était insupportable. Et ça lui avait fait plus de mal que de savoir qu'en fait cet homme haïssait le monde entier, la haïssait aussi, et qu'il valait mieux pour tout le monde d'haïr Rogue, pour son bien intérieur et psychologique. Elle avait vu son visage empli d'une rage infondée envers elle, elle avait entendu ses mots venimeux et sentit la force de son poignet. Pourtant, elle avait vu dans les yeux de son professeur autre chose, une chose inconnue qu'elle n'avait pas pu identifier, peut être un peu de tristesse. Elle avait rassemblé le peu de courage qu'il lui restait pour sortir dignement et maintenant, enfermée dans les toilettes pour filles, elle pleurait. Il lui fallut près d'une demie heure pour se calmer, et lorsqu'elle retourna dans le compartiment, il n'y avait aucune trace de Rogue si ce n'est sa valise et son livre. La curiosité lui dictait de prendre en main l'ouvrage pour savoir de quoi il parlait, tandis que son instinct de survie lui soufflait de se mêler de son côté du compartiment et surtout de se taire.

Elle s'assit lentement, et regarda défiler le paysage en silence. Les yeux dans le vague, les arbres passaient, les villages et les lacs, les collines verdoyantes, et le soleil inondait le ciel d'une lumière dorée. Tout était calme, elle était bercée par le rythme du train, plus d'une fois elle failli s'endormir et plus d'une fois elle avait sursauté croyant entendre Rogue arriver. Mais après son retour dans le compartiment, elle ne l'avait pas revue, et c'était tant mieux pour elle. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir de beau pour lui, il ne restait pas moins l'impression que cet homme n'était qu'un être insensible. Même si elle savait par nature que ceux qu'on croit insensibles sont ceux qui au contraire le sont le plus, c'est juste qu'ils préfèrent le cacher, pour eux et peut être pour les autres. Pour Rogue, elle n'arrivait pas à l'appliquer, on lui avait toujours dit qu'il était foncièrement méchant et odieux. Et elle en était tombé amoureuse quand même, elle en rêvait quand même, elle le voulait quand même et elle le désirait autant que le désert désire la pluie, et la lune, le soleil. Elle regarda l'heure sur sa montre, il n'était que 15h, et il lui restait un peu plus de trois heures de voyage. Elle n'eu pas le loisir de se demander si Rogue allait revenir un jour, qu'il entrait dans le compartiment. Elle remarqua son air las, et la façon dont il s'était pratiquement jeté sur la banquette dans un soupir de fatigue. Elle savait qu'elle allait au devant de grands risques en prenant la parole, mais la vue de son professeur dans cette position de faiblesse jusqu'à lors inconnue, la poussait à faire preuve de compassion malgré tout.

_-"Professeur ? demanda t elle d'une petite voix._

Il leva la tête, et la regarda avec son habituel sourcil légèrement relevé. Pour la première fois, elle n'y lu aucun dégoût, aucune méchanceté, elle avait enfin l'impression de se retrouver devant l'homme derrière son professeur. Et elle aimait ça.

_-Oui ? répondit il dans un souffle fébrile._

_-Est ce que vous allez bien ?_

_-..."_

Il se détourna brusquement et attrapa son livre dont il tourna les pages en tremblant légèrement. A ce moment, elle fi quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé faire auparavant pour son professeur, elle se leva, se dirigea vers la valise de Rogue posée près de lui, l'envoya à l'endroit où elle était assise et s'installa avec son livre fini à la place du bagage, près de la fenêtre. Il l'observa faire sans rien dire, et lorsqu'elle fut installée, il lui sourit. Très discrètement certes, mais le fait est qu'il lui avait adressé un sourire. Et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

_-"Ne vous gênez pas surtout... dit il._

_-Oh mais je ne me gêne pas professeur._

_-Bien... maintenant... taisez vous Rose s'il vous plaît."_


	4. Donne moi

_-Bien... maintenant... taisez vous Rose s'il vous plaît."_

A l'entente de son prénom dans la bouche de Rogue, Rose sentit une chaleur lui monter dans les joues, si bien qu'elle du essayer de se cacher en tournant la tête vers l'extérieur où le soleil commençait à décliner. Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à faire baisser la température dans son cerveau, elle se tourna vers Rogue pour lui demander si il souhaitait boire quelque chose étant donné qu'elle allait partir à la recherche du chariot, mais fut stoppée dans son élan par le regard de son professeur dans le sien. Rose eu l'impression de fondre, le rouge qu'elle avait si durement réussi à faire disparaître revint sur son visage, sous ce regard sombre et profond qui la passait aux rayons X . Etrangement elle eu l'impression que le visage de son professeur se rapprochait dangereusement du sien, totalement obnubilée par ses yeux noirs. Soudain, on frappa à la porte du compartiment, et elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas Rogue qui se rapprochait d'elle mais bien elle de lui. Perturbée , Rose regarda ses pieds, pendant que Rogue, debout devant la porte, discutait avec le contrôleur du train. Elle n'osa relever la tête que quand elle entendit la porte du compartiment se refermer, Rogue revint s'assoir à côté d'elle et s'étira en soufflant.

_-"Le train va avoir du retard, annonça t il, un problème de rail apparemment..._

_- Ah... Et heu combien de temps ?_

_- Minimum une heure d'après le contrôleur."_

Rose s'enfonça dans le fauteuil, ce retard rallongeait les moments qu'elle devait passer avec un Rogue plus qu'attirant. Le train s'immobilisa dans un jet de fumée, et il lui sembla que le temps lui même n'avançait plus. Elle décida finalement d'aller acheter à boire, elle posa son livre et prit son porte monnaie dans sa valise pour se diriger vers la porte.

_"Où allez-vous ? demanda Rogue les yeux toujours fixés sur la page du livre_

_-Acheter à boire. Vous heu… Vous voulez quelque chose ? _

_-Et bien, oui, une bièraubeurre alors._

_-D'accord."_

Sur ce, elle sortit, et se mit en quête du chariot. Après avoir traversé pratiquement tout les wagons, elle pu enfin acheter les boissons. Bien entendu, elle était plus que pressée de retourner avec lui, mais elle décida de traîner dans les compartiments, s'arrêtant ca et là pour discuter un peu. Rose croisa Hermione qui dans un sourire complice, lui demanda des nouvelles de Rogue. En guise de réponse, elle leva la bouteille de bièraubeurre et adressa un clin d'œil, puis reparti en direction de son compartiment. Il lui fallut au moins un quart d'heure pour faire l'aller retour. Elle se stoppa devant la porte et pris sa respiration avant de tourner la poignée et d'entrer. Il était toujours assis a l'endroit où elle l'avait laissé, plongé dans son ouvrage. Elle s'approcha et lui tendit la bouteille, qu'il prit, toujours en lisant. Il grommela un "merci" absent, et Rose s'installa avec son jus de citrouille qu'elle ouvrit et commença à boire. D'un coup, Rogue ferma brusquement son livre et se tourna vers elle, qui ayant failli s'étouffer de surprise, posa sa bouteille sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il la regarda avec insistance, comme si il attendait quelque chose où comme si il cherchait quelque chose dans le visage de Rose. Il approcha sa main du visage de la jeune fille qui n'osait bouger, repoussa une mèche de cheveux avant de la déposer délicatement sur sa joue. Rose pouvait sentir le léger tremblement du professeur dans ses doigts frais alors que son cœur battait comme un tambour de guerre. Alors, sans vraiment réfléchir à la situation et aux conséquences, Rose se rapprocha de Rogue, posa sa main sur son épaule et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres. Au contact de celles de son professeur, elle frissonna, puis le regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire. Il fit glisser sa main sur la taille de Rose et l attira vers lui un peu plus, resserrant son emprise. Elle se laissa faire, et au moment où il colla ses lèvres sur sa bouche, elle ressentit une vague immense de bonheur et de plénitude, elle lui rendit son baiser tout en s'accrochant à son cou d'une main et en défaisant sa chemise.

_-« Ce ne serait pas raisonnable, dit il en attrapant la main baladeuse de Rose._

_-M'embrasser non plus n'était pas raisonnable professeur. »_

Il esquissa un sourire et l'embrassa à nouveau, plus violement que la fois précédente, puis la lâcha. Rose le regarda reboutonner sa chemise avec un air gourmand. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait et le brusque revirement de son professeur mais elle s'en fichait, que ceci ne devait durer qu'une heure, deux jours ou des années, elle était heureuse. Rogue était alors bel et bien un être humain, et elle l'aimait. Elle lâcha un soupir, avant de s'appuyer contre le dossier avec nonchalance. Son cerveau ne lui laissa que 10mn de bonheur parfait avant de la forcer à réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé, et à se poser la question cruciale : Pourquoi ?


	5. Encore

Oui, pourquoi l'avait il embrassé ? Autant Rose se le demandait, autant Rogue commençait à le regretter. Depuis près de 2 ans, il avait remarqué les changements de son élève, et il avait même réussi à apprécier ça. La voir arriver, à la porte de son cachot, de plus en plus grande, de plus en plus fine, de plus en plus belle, était devenu un rituel. Et il s'était surpris plus d'une fois à rêver d'elle, quand du coin de l'œil il l'observait, assise dans la grande salle, si loin de lui. Combien de fois, avait il voulu la retenir lorsque les vacances arrivaient, combien de fois, lorsqu'ils étaient face à face, il avait lutté pour garder son sang glacé au regard de la jeune fille. Il avait tellement honte de ce qu'il croyait éprouver, que jamais, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour, il laisserait parler ses sentiments. C'était son élève, il n'avait pas le droit, mais dans un sens, qu'avait il le droit de faire ? Lui qui était toujours contraint à mentir, à cacher, à tuer même, à espionner, lui qui n'était pas vraiment un professeur, ni un membre de l'ordre à part entière, ni un mangemort, lui qui n'était plus sûr d'être un homme. Alors en la voyant, allongée sur cette banquette, en train de chanter avec une joie qu'il ne connaissait pas, son corps entier avait hurlé. Il avait remit son masque pour ne pas craquer, et il l'avait fait souffrir. Elle était partie dans un sanglot étouffé d'orgueil, et il l'avait suivi jusqu'aux toilettes où pendant des minutes interminables, il entendait ses pleurs, résonnant dans son cœur comme un million d'abeilles au dar dehors. Alors dans un ultime moment de faiblesse, il était parti se refugier à l'arrière du train, et l'air froid qui lui fouettait le visage avait réussi à l'empêcher de verser une larme. Oui, pour la première fois depuis Lily, Rogue avait eu envie de pleurer devant sa bêtise. Lorsqu'il retourna dans le compartiment, lorsqu'il la regarda et lorsqu'il l'entendit lui parler, il prit sa décision. Il ne la laisserait pas filer, qu'importait le vieux Dumbledore, qu'importait Voldemort, Harry Potter, L'ordre du Phoenix ou les mangemorts, il laissa parler son cœur. Maintenant il le regrettait, pourquoi ? Probablement car il s'était rendu compte que Rose n'avait pas bronché, n'avait pas reculé devant lui, et qu'elle avait accepté qu'il la touche, sans un mot. Il laissait entrer dans sa vie une adolescente, qui ne s'imaginait même pas ce qu'il faisait, qui il était et qui, pourtant, s'était pratiquement donnée à lui dans un baiser. Severus Rogue, à cet instant, avait peur.

Rose observait son professeur perdu dans des pensées qui, elle le voyait, ne pouvait être que tristes. Peut être l'avait elle blessé en le voulant trop vite ? Pourtant, il l'avait embrassé lui aussi, elle le savait, elle avait encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes, et elle pouvait sentir ses doigts sur sa peau. Elle devait être sûre de ce qui s'était passé entre eux, elle devait se rassurer, savoir qu'il ne jouait pas avec elle. Mais comment… Rose se colla à Rogue et lui prit la main, il sursauta de surprise en sentant le corps de la jeune fille contre le sien. Elle posa sa tête sur le torse du professeur, ramena ses jambes sur la banquette et se mit en boule. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la respiration de Rogue, si bien qu'elle fini par s'endormir.

Rogue n'en revenait pas, elle était en train de dormir contre lui, comme un chat blotti près de son maître. Il pouvait sentir le buste de son élève se soulever à chaque inspiration, et elle dégageait une chaleur qui l'enfermait dans un cocon. Il était pris au piège, si il bougeait, il allait la réveiller, mais si il restait là et que quelqu'un entrait dans le compartiment… Il sentait ses paupières se fermer lourdement et même si il luttait contre la fatigue, celle-ci le tirait vers la nuit. Une lumière pâle éclairait encore le compartiment, mais le soleil au dehors commençait à disparaître derrière les collines. Finalement, il s'endormit. Ce fut le sifflement du train qui le réveilla, et Rogue se surpris à sourire devant le spectacle de Rose, dont le corps avait glissé jusqu'à s'allonger sur ses genoux. Il passa discrètement un main sur la joue de la jeune fille avant d'attraper son livre et de le continuer, sans un bruit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle fit était de rougir. Durant son sommeil, elle avait fini par s'allonger sur les genoux de Rogue, et la vue qu'elle avait de lui maintenant était pour le moins gênante. Dans un bond, elle se releva et sa tête heurta quelque chose de dur, assise, elle se rendit compte que c'était le livre de Rogue. Ce dernier la regardait avec un sourire.

_«- Ca va ? demanda-t-il_

_- Grmmm ouais, répondit elle en se frottant le crâne, ce n'est pas la première fois que je me prend un livre sur la tête…_

_-Ca ne m'étonne pas ! »_

Surprise, elle haussa les sourcils, avant de se rendre compte qu'il se moquait d'elle. Rose se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, alors Rogue attrapa son poignet tout en la tirant vers lui dans un élan de romantisme, posa sa main sur la hanche de la jeune fille et l'embrassa dans le cou.

_« -Où comptez vous aller mademoiselle ? murmura t il à son oreille._

_-Pourquoi, où comptez vous m'emmener professeur ? »_

Rose s'agrippa à la chemise de Rogue et le fit reculer vers la banquette où ils tombèrent tous les deux. A califourchon sur lui, elle s'activa à défaire les vêtements du professeur tandis qu'il glissait lentement ses mains sous son débardeur. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'elle sentit les mains glacées de Rogue détacher son soutien gorge et se déplacer dans son dos puis sur son ventre, remontant vers ses seins. Sans un bruit, elle l'embrassa langoureusement.

_« - Tout à l'heure, j'ai cru comprendre que vous ne trouviez pas cela raisonnable monsieur._

_-Idiot celui qui ne change pas d'avis » _répondit il tout en tournant, plaçant ainsi le corps de Rose sous lui.


	6. Non !

Alors qu'il bataillait à se débarrasser de sa chemise, on frappa à la porte. D'un mouvement il se releva, rajusta ses vêtements et se glissa hors du compartiment, laissant Rose allongée sur la banquette. Elle raccrocha son soutient gorge et s'assit. Lorsque Rogue revint, il attrapa ses affaires, déposa un baiser sur le front de Rose et parti. Cette dernière se retrouva seule dans le compartiment. Le train était enfin arrivé à Poudlard. Elle rangea sa valise, enfila son uniforme, et sorti sur le quai. Cherchant Rogue des yeux, elle le vit se diriger vers un portoloin et disparaître dans un « pouf ». Hermione l'accosta et elles montèrent dans une calèche où le voyage si fit en silence jusqu' au château. Rose était encore secouée par le voyage, et surtout par Rogue. Au moment même où elle avait entendu frapper à cette maudite porte, elle avait compris que c'en était fini. Une fois dans l'entrée, elles laissèrent leurs valises et partirent s'installer dans la grande salle. Rose ressentait une petite flamme en elle, heureuse d'être enfin à Poudlard, et cette flamme s'intensifia quand elle croisa le regard du professeur Rogue. Elle lui souri très prudemment, puis tourna les yeux vers Dumbledore qui la regardait avec malice. Rose s'assit et se servi un grand verre de jus de citrouille, alors que le directeur entamait son discours de début d'année. Elle ne l'écouta pas parler jusqu'au moment où une vague de joie traversa la grande salle. Sortant de ses pensées, elle demanda à Hermione ce qui se passait.

_« -Le bal Rose ! Le bal de Poudlard ! Tu n'écoutes donc pas !_

_-Un bal ? Pourquoi ?_

_-Par Merlin ! est ce que tu vis ici ou sur la lune ? Un bal en l'honneur des 1111 ans de l'école !_

_-Oh… et il est quand ce bal ?_

_-Dans un peu plus d'un mois Rose ! Tu te rends compte, à Halloween !_

_-Hermione, arrête de t'exciter, ce n'est qu'un bal… »_

Sur ce, Rose se servi à manger et attaqua son filet de bœuf avec appétit. A croire que Rogue l'avait épuisé. A cette pensée, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et un éclair lui traversa l'esprit : Allait il aller au bal ?

Rogue écoutait avec horreur le directeur annoncer le bal de Poudlard. Il savait qu'il serait obligé de s'y rendre, si ce n'était pas pour danser, ce serait pour surveiller, et si ce n'était pas pour surveiller, ce serait pour faire bien dans le décor imaginé par le vieux fou ! Pourtant, cette idée commença à lui plaire quand il réalisa que Rose allait probablement s'y rendre. Alors qu'il élaborait un plan pour l'inviter, il se rendit compte que c'était totalement impossible, elle était son élève, elle avait 17 ans ! Cette pensée eu le don de le contrarier et il piqua violement dans son assiette de petits pois. Sans prendre de dessert, il s'excusa au près du directeur et s'en alla vers les cachots.

Lorsque Rose eu fini de manger son pudding, elle se leva et jetant un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, eu la surprise de trouver à la place de Rogue une chaise vide. Elle s'apprêta à sortir de la salle lorsque le professeur McGonnagal l'interpella.

_« - Miss Debrant s'il vous plaît._

_-Oui professeur ?_

_-Voici votre insigne de préfète en chef, votre emploi du temps et les mots de passe pour votre dortoir et la salle de bain des préfets._

_- Mon dortoir ?_

_-Oui Miss, les préfets en chef disposent d'un dortoir chacun. Le votre se situe dans la tour d'astronomie, tandis que celui de votre collègue de serdaigle est dans l'aile de botanique._

_-Très bien, merci Professeur, bonne soirée. »_

Rose se dirigea vers les escaliers de marbre, et grimpa dans les étages vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle réussi enfin à en trouver l'entrée dans la tour, elle se rendit compte que celle-ci se trouvait au dernier étage du château. Elle pénétra dans un salon plutôt classique dans lequel trônait un canapé de velours noir, une table basse, quelques chaises et une cheminée. La salle était en rond, entourée de fenêtres, donnant ainsi une vue panoramique des environs de Poudlard. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie bordeaux et argent, tandis qu'un grand lustre éclairait la pièce. A l'opposé de l'entrée se trouvaient des escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre. Celle-ci avait une forme de demie lune, avec une fenêtre à gauche et une à droite, encadrant une bibliothèque. Son lit était plutôt grand, à baldaquin rouge, et draps bois de rose. Une autre pièce, aussi en demie lune, rassemblait la salle de bain et la penderie. Elle avait une douche et une baignoire en marbre vert. Un immense miroir trônait sur un mur à coté de sa penderie où étaient déjà accrochés ses vêtements et rangées ses chaussures. Rose se déshabilla et fit couler l'eau dans la douche. Elle resta sous l'eau fraîche près d'une heure, puis enfila un pyjama et se glissa sous sa couette. A peine eut elle fermé les yeux qu'elle s'endormit.

Lorsque son réveil magique sonna, Rose jeta un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps, elle commençait par deux heures de sortilège, puis deux heures de potions, qu'elle retrouvait après le déjeuner en option, et finissait la journée par les soins aux créatures magiques. Près de 4h de Rogue… Elle se leva, fit sa toilette, enfila son uniforme, se coiffa, et attaqua ses cils au mascara, puis descendant dans son salon, elle trouva un plateau petit déjeuner, dont elle ne bu que le thé avant de se diriger vers la classe de sortilège. Le professeur Flitwick l'accueilli dans un couinement et commença son cours. Rose avait l'impression qu'il durait des années, Hermione lui passa un mot qui disait dans une écriture fine « Patience, tu le verras pendant 4h, tu peux bien l'oublier pour l'instant ». Elle froissa le mot et le jeta dans son sac, adressant un clin d'œil à son amie. Elle avait tellement raison. Alors Rose se concentra sur le sortilège. Au bout de deux heures, elle le maitrisait parfaitement. La cloche sonna la fin du cours, Rose se rua aux toilettes, passa un peu de rouge à lèvres, remit du mascara et se dirigea lentement vers les cachots. La porte de la salle était déjà ouverte, elle s'y engouffra doucement, s'installa à sa place du premier rang qu'elle partageait avec Hermione. Rogue était penché sur son bureau, plume à la main, il écrivait.

_« -Bonjour Miss Debrant…_

_-Bonjour professeur, répondit elle. »_

Elle aurait voulu continuer à lui parler mais d'autres élèves arrivèrent. Rogue se leva, et d'un coup de baguette inscrivit les instructions au tableau.

_-« Vous avez une heure et demi, j'espère que vous avez bien révisé pendant les vacances car cette note comptera pour votre appréciation aux ASPICS. Commencez ! »_

Hermione et Rose se répartirent les tâches, sous l'œil de Rogue qui tournait dans la classe, faisant fuser ses répliques. Au bout d'une heure leur potion finie était d'un argent tellement parfait que Rose voyait son reflet dedans. Elle failli la renverser au moment où en plus du sien, elle vit celui du professeur.

_-« Ce n'est pas équitable pour vos camarades, dit il, Miss Granger, vu que vous n'avez plus rien à faire pour occuper votre cerveau de Miss-je-sais-tout vous allez essayer de rattraper l'idiotie de Mr Londubat avant qu'il ne fasse exploser la classe. Miss Debrant, vous vous installez au fond de la salle, avancez vous sur vos cours optionnels de potions. Je veux un parchemin sur la potion Polynectar. Illico ! »_

Hermione se dirigea vers Neville qui, les larmes aux yeux touillait une potion jaune canari, tandis que Rose s'assit au fond de la classe et commençait à écrire.

«La potion Polynectar est l'une des plus dure à réaliser, autant par la précision des quantités que le respect des horaires, de plus elle est soumise à une loi du ministère contrôlant l'achat de certains ingrédient, tels que la peau de serpent du cap ou… »

Rose s'arrêta d'écrire levant les yeux vers le professeur planté devant sa table. Elle aurait voulu lui sourire mais la vue de son masque froid, l'en empêcha. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver la chauve souris habituelle des cours de potions, alors elle baissa les yeux vers sa feuille, et lorsqu'elle releva le regard, il n'était plus là. Il tournait dans les rangs en hurlant contre les élèves, Rose observa le mouvement de sa cape quand il marchait, et croisa le regard enjoué d'Hermione, qui malgré le désastre de Neville avait réussi à obtenir un début de potion légèrement argentée. Elle se replongea dans son écrit et au moment même de la sonnerie, l'eut fini. Elle rangea ses affaires, les déposa au fond de la salle et se dirigea vers le bureau de Rogue, parchemin en main. Elle l'y posa et quand elle se retourna, sursauta de trouver le professeur derrière elle. Il la regarda dans les yeux et dit :

_« -Ce qui s'est passé dans le train reste dans le train Miss, à Poudlard, je ne suis que votre professeur de potions…_

_-Je sais professeur, ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'ai compris au moment où vous êtes parti du compartiment. »_

Sur ce elle se dirigea vers la sortie, sans se retourner, elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

_« -Rose ! ajouta t il en la suivant ». Elle se tourna vers lui, qui continuait d'avancer vers elle._

_« -Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça, dit il en prenant la main de la jeune fille, et je suis désolé que l'on ne puisse pas continuer ici._

_-On ne peut pas ? Ou vous ne voulez pas professeur… Dans moins de trois semaines, j'aurais 18 ans. Dans un peu plus d'un mois, c'est les vacances d'Halloween. Mais vous ne pouvez pas, ajouta t elle en dégageant sa main, je ne suis pas un jouet professeur. Réfléchissez y. » _

Rose tourna les talons et se rendit dans la grande salle, encore un peu perturbée. Elle avait soudain peur de le perdre, peur que ce ne fut qu'un jeu pour lui, peur qu'en fait, tout ce qui s'était passé hier dans le train n'avait aucune importance. Elle ne le remarqua pas lorsqu'il entra à son tour et s'installa à la table des professeurs. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus que, comme elle, il ne mangeait pas.


	7. Un cadeau

Le cour de potion se passa dans un calme plat, tout le monde étant plus que conscient de la mauvaise humeur de Rogue. Rose ne le regarda pas, lui, la dévorait du regard. Une fois sa journée de cours finie, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, espérant y trouver un livre qui meublerait ses soirées de solitude. Elle fouilla dans les rayons de métamorphose, d'histoire de la magie, de botanique, mais ce fut dans un livre hors catégorie qu'elle trouva son bonheur, « Contes de la nuit et autres fantômes ». Elle s'installa à une table et attaqua l'ouvrage sous les yeux de Mme Pince. Cette dernière la tira de sa lecture pour pouvoir fermer la bibliothèque. Rose avait oublié le temps, et même le diner. C'est donc le ventre vide et avec un livre presque terminé qu'elle rentra dans ses appartements. Elle appela un elfe de maison, qui revint peu de temps après avec un plateau repas. Elle le remercia, mangea, et parti se coucher, sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller.

Le jour de ses 18 ans arriva à une vitesse affolante, les heures de cours défilaient, Rogue l'évitait, elle aussi d'ailleurs. Le matin de son anniversaire, un samedi, elle fut réveillée par un bruit venant du salon. Encore en pyjama, elle descendit armée de sa baguette, et découvrit Dobby, l'elfe de maison occupé à réparer la chaise qu'il avait fait tomber. A coté de lui reposait une boîte entourée de papier cadeau vert et un bouquet de roses rouges. A la vue de la jeune fille, l'elfe se rua sur les cadeaux et essaya de les cacher dans son dos.

_« -Bonjour Dobby, dit Rose_

_-Bonjour mademoiselle, Dobby vous souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, il espère que vous ne lui en voulez pas de vous avoir réveillé, ce n'était pas son intention._

_-Aucun problème Dobby ! Qu'est ce que tu caches ?_

_-Des cadeaux pour Miss, mais on a dit à Dobby que c'était une surprise, Dobby ne peut pas vous les donner maintenant._

_-Qui t'a dit ca ?_

_-Dobby ne peut le dire Miss, sinon Dobby sera obligé de nettoyer les chaudr… »_

L'elfe plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et se frappa à la chaise. Rose se rua sur lui, l'attrapa par le col et l'empêcha de se faire du mal. Elle le secoua un coup avant de le reposer au sol, où il disparu dans un petit bruit. Rose ramassa le paquet et les fleurs. D'un coup de baguette elle fit apparaitre un vase pour les roses, et s'installa devant la cheminée pour ouvrir son paquet. Elle prit soin de ne pas déchirer le papier, et enleva le couvercle de la boîte. Il y avait un papier de soie rose et lorsqu'elle le déplia, elle découvrit une petite robe noire, légère de soie, mousseline et dentelles. Rose était totalement émerveillée de ce cadeau, qui ne pesait pas plus qu'une feuille de papier entre ses doigts. A la recherche de l'expéditeur, elle tomba sur un petit carton dans le fond de la boîte. En le lisant, un sourire lui monta aux lèvres, elle posa le carton sur la table basse, rangea la robe dans sa boîte et monta dans sa chambre. Elle prit une douche rapide, s'habilla, et après un ultime coup d'œil au mot, se rua hors de ses appartements. En courant, elle se dirigea vers la grande salle, portée par une joie et ressassant dans sa tête les phrases du message, _« Joyeux 18ans Rose, j'espère que tu n'as pas de cavalier pour le bal. Je suis sûr que cette robe t'ira à ravir… _». Elle regarda la table des professeurs, il était là, en train de discuter avec Dumbledore et McGonnagal. Il n'y avait pas encore d'élèves dans la salle, Rose s'installa à l'extrémité de la table vide des Gryffondors, avec vu sur les professeurs. Dumbledore la salua d'un signe, qu'elle lui rendit en buvant son thé. Elle croisa le regard de Rogue et sourit. Il détourna la tête vers Dumbledore qui continuait à parler, mais elle remarqua qu'il lui jetait des regards discrets par-dessus l'épaule du directeur. Ce dernier laissa Rogue, et s'approcha de la jeune fille. Il s'assit en face d'elle et entama la discussion.

_« -Joyeux anniversaire Rose. 18 ans, ce n'est pas rien ! Tu as prévu quelque chose pour fêter ça ?_

_-J'imagine que j'irais aux trois balais cet après midi avec Hermione._

_-Bien, c'est très bien ça ! Et pour le bal ?_

_-Oh, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchis mais je pense que je vais y aller._

_-Tu as donc un cavalier n'est ce pas, sinon tu sais bien que tu ne seras pas acceptée à l'entrée de la salle._

_-Pas vraiment, c'est un peu compliqué professeur…_

_-Rose, je suis au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans ce château, ou dans le Poudlard Express en l'occurrence. De plus, c'est moi qui ai convaincu le professeur Rogue de te demander, et c'est moi qui ai donné l'ordre à Dobby de s'occuper de la robe qu'il avait acheté. Alors, as-tu un cavalier ?_

_-Je crois que oui Monsieur, mais je ne suis pas sûre que le règlement l'autorise._

_-Il n' y a rien d'écrit dans le règlement comme quoi un professeur et une élève majeure n'ont pas le droit d'aller à un bal ensemble, ajouta t il en se levant, avec un regard malicieux. Bonne journée Miss. »_

Elle le regarda partir en sifflotant puis se retourna vers le professeur de potion. Il avait probablement observé la scène car il avait les yeux rivés à l'endroit où le directeur se trouvait il y moins d'une minute. Elle l'observa et lorsqu'enfin il remarqua son regard, elle se leva, s'approcha de lui, et, les yeux toujours plongés dans les siens, hocha la tête de haut en bas. Le visage de Rogue s'illumina devant la réponse positive de la jeune fille. Puis il partit. Rose termina son petit déjeuner, et attendit l'arrivée d'Hermione, qui arriva avec un cadeau dans les bras.


	8. Incompréhension

_« -Joyeux anniversaire Rose ! dit elle en lui tendant le paquet._

_-Oh Hermione ! Tu n'étais pas obligée, je te le répète tous les ans !_

_-Et tous les ans, je te dis que c'est normal ! Aller ouvre le idiote ! »_

Rose ouvrit le paquet et découvrit avec étonnement des sous vêtements.

_« -Hermione tu es tombée sur la tête ?_

_-Haha non, je me suis dit que ce serait mieux que tes soutiens gorge Disney, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas que ça. Regarde dans le fond. »_

Rose fouilla tant bien que mal dans la boîte pleine de sous vêtements tous différents et y trouva un livre _« Potions du Moyen Ages et décoctions_ », le livre qu'elle cherchait depuis près d'un an.

_« -Oh Hermione comment ?_

_-On va dire que je sais trouver les bonnes personnes, du genre le directeur, qui m'a donné l'adresse d'une librairie assez louche dans le sud de l'Ecosse. _

_-Tu es la meilleure ! »_

Sur ce, Rose se jeta sur elle, et lui fit un câlin. Puis elle l'invita aux Trois Balais vers 15h, et parti dans son appartement, cadeau sous le bras. Arrivée, elle ferma la porte à clef, monta dans sa chambre, alluma le tourne disque et essaya tous les sous vêtements. Elle ne voyait plus la fin des ensembles, il devait y en avoir au minimum une dizaine, en soie, dentelles, pour les robes, les débardeurs etc. Elle trouva son préféré, un ensemble vert et noir, puis appela un elfe de maison qui emporta le tout, ainsi que la robe et ses vêtements sales pour les laver. Rose s'installa sur le canapé en peignoir après avoir encore prit une douche, et attaqua le livre d'Hermione. On frappa à sa porte aux alentours de midi, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit, elle découvrit Rogue sur le pallier. Pas le professeur de potion, non, l'homme qu'elle avait embrassé dans le train, avec son sourire, son regard tendre. Elle se poussa pour le laisser entrer, et le suivit du regard jusqu'au canapé où il s'assit et prit le livre qu'elle était en train de lire plus tôt. Il lui sourit et d'un coup de baguette fit apparaître un déjeuner pour deux. Rose s'installa à ses cotés, et en silence, ils se regardèrent. Sans prévenir, il se rua littéralement sur elle et l'embrassa, l'allongeant sur le canapé. Il glissa une main sur son cou et lui fit un suçon tellement énorme que Rose ne savait plus si elle aimait ça ou si elle souffrait, pourtant elle ne l'en empêcha pas, puis il l'embrassa et se releva.

_« -Maintenant, souffla t il, tu es à moi._

_-Je l'étais bien avant professeur, cela fait près de 4 ans que je le suis, répondit elle en se servant un verre de vin rouge. »_

Ils mangèrent ensemble, discutant et rigolant, et plus le temps passait, plus Rose souhaitait que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Elle le voyait rire, elle le voyait être lui, juste lui en vrai et plus elle le découvrait plus elle sentait naître le besoin de rester près de lui. Elle voulait qu'il l'aime pour toujours, elle voulait qu'il la protège du monde, elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse encore. Pourtant dans son esprit, elle savait que ca ne pouvait pas durer éternellement, il y avait près de 20 ans de différence entre eux, il était un agent double, il risquait encore plus que les autres de mourir lors de l'affrontement final entre Potter et Voldemort, et il refuserait de la laisser s'engager dans la guerre autre que dans la résistance. Une vague de mélancolie l'envahie, et un nouveau coup à la porte la tira de sa réflexion. Rogue se tourna vers la porte, tandis que Rose allait ouvrir. C'était Hermione, emmitouflée dans un manteau. Rose la laissa entrer et observa avec amusement l'expression de son amie à la vue de Rogue sur le canapé. Puis elle monta dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Elle fit sortir tout le monde de chez elle, remercia Rogue et parti dans les escaliers vers la grande porte avec Hermione, direction Près-au-lard. Une fois aux Trois-Balais, elles commandèrent des Bièraubeurres.

_« -Alors Rose, attaqua Hermione, dis moi ce que foutait Rogue chez toi ?_

_-Il est juste passé dire heu…joyeux anniversaire…marmonna t elle._

_-Tu mens ! cria la gryffondor, il se passe un truc entre vous, tu sais que je n'ai rien dit contre les sentiments que tu as pour lui depuis si longtemps, mais enfin Rose, il a près de deux fois ton âge, il est trop vieux pour s'amuser à te faire sérieusement des suçons dans le cou. Est-ce que tu as vu à quoi il ressemble ? On dirait que tu t'es faite battre tellement il est énorme !_

_-Hermione, je sais que ça peut paraître étrange mais, je suis bien avec lui, et si ça l'amuse de me faire des marques dans le cou, grand bien lui fasse, je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux pour moi. Tu sais à quel point j'ai désiré qu'il ne jette sur moi qu'un seul regard et cette année, il est là…tu ne peux pas comprendre._

_-Tu as raison, je ne comprend pas, une cinquantaine de garçons se tuerait pour sortir avec toi, et tu n'as d'yeux que pour Rogue, je t'en prie, tu vas souffrir. Il ne pourra jamais admettre ce qu'il se passe entre vous, et il te laissera le jour où tu voudras plus que ce qu'il peut te donner._

_-Hermione, comment expliques tu alors, que Dumbledore soit au courant, et qu'il ne fasse rien ? Je suis sûre que tu te trompes, Rogue n'est pas comme ça, sinon il aurait déjà eu d'autres liaisons non ?_

_-Je ne pense pas, tu dois être la seule à voir en lui autre chose qu'un mec totalement méchant, odieux et cassant ! J'espère juste que tu ne regretteras pas, c'est tout. »_

Rose se renfrogna sur sa bièraubeurre, Hermione avait raison dans un sens, elle n'avait aucune certitude sur lui, elle ne le connaissait pas mais elle était persuadée que Dumbledore l'aurait prévenue au lieu de la pousser à accepter d'aller au bal avec le maître des potions. Elle décida de rompre le silence en parlant de Ron, pour qui Hermione avait le cœur en bouillie. L'atmosphère se détendit, et elles passèrent une bonne fin de journée ensemble. Hermione raccompagna Rose chez elle, où la jeune fille s'affala directement sur le canapé. L'odeur de Rogue flottait encore dans la pièce, et les restes de leur repas s'étalaient sur la table basse. Tout ce dont Rose avait pu rêver était en train de se produire, et pourtant au fond d'elle, il y avait une ombre. Cette même ombre qui l'avait torturé dans la solitude des orphelinats, la nuit où elle se sentait tellement abandonnée, dans le noir sous les draps. Et cette ombre lui hurlait de partir en courant, de se cacher sous son lit avant de se faire manger par un monstre, mais Rose ne la croyait pas, à chaque fois que l'image de Rogue lui revenait devant les yeux, l'ombre disparaissait, et à chaque fois qu'il partait, elle recommençait à l'attaquer.


	9. Le début

Il était clair que Rose devenait dépendante des bras de son professeur. La nuit, elle avait peur de s'endormir seule dans ce grand lit vide, et chacun de ses pas dans le couloir n'avait pour but que de la rapprocher de lui. Et Hermione qui donnait raison à ses doutes, à ses craintes, les alimentant un peu plus tous les jours… Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, dans un sanglot, elle monta dans sa chambre et se jeta sur le lit. L'elfe avait rapporté ses affaires propres et les avait laissé sur une chaise. A la vue de la robe, Rose éclata en sanglots encore plus prononcés. Il lui fallait Rogue, et il lui fallait maintenant, elle voulait l'inonder des larmes si longtemps refoulées pour lui, pour noyer son indifférence. Elle se releva doucement, et alla s'observer dans la salle de bain. Ses vêtements étaient encore humides par sa sortie a Près-au-lard, et le suçon trônait sur son cou. Son mascara avait coulé à cause de ses larmes, ses cheveux partaient en épis sur son crâne, et son nez était rouge. Rien de ce qu'elle pouvait voir dans le miroir ne devait sortir de la salle de bain, elle arracha ses habits, passa sous la douche, se coiffa et prit une tenue dans sa penderie. Elle opta pour une chemise verte, un pantalon noir et des chaussures compensées noires, puis enfin prête, elle descendit dans la grande salle pour le diner, où elle retrouva Hermione rigolant avec Ron. Elle s'assit sur le banc, renifla et attaqua son assiette de poulet sous le regard de son amie. Celle-ci remarqua bien les yeux gonflés de Rose mais préféra ne pas entamer le sujet, croyant que son amie s'était enfin rendue compte que Rogue n'était pas la personne qu'il fallait. Elle se contenta de poser une main amicale dans son dos. A ce contact, Rose laissa échapper un sanglot, qui se transforma en pleurs. Elle se leva d'un bond et se rua vers la sortie. La grande porte n'était pas à un mètre qu'elle heurta quelque chose de dur et derrière le rideau de larmes, elle aperçut la silhouette de Rogue devant elle. Hermione qui l'avait suivie, s'arrêta net. Le professeur jeta un regard à Dumbledore qui, dans un hochement de tête, l'autorisa à s'occuper de Rose. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui se jeta sur lui, s'accrochant à sa cape en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il se baissa vers son oreille et lui murmura de le suivre, l'entraînant à sa suite vers les cachots, sous les yeux ébahis des élèves et d'Hermione. Une fois dans son bureau, il prit Rose dans ses bras et la berça jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne pleure plus. Cela dura près d'un quart d'heure, où ils restèrent debout, l'un contre l'autre, dans un silence ponctué de sanglots. Elle le regarda, surprise de voir les yeux du professeur briller, et elle le sera plus fort.

_« -Rose…dit il en se détachant lentement d'elle_

_-Ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en prie. »_

A ces mots, Rogue sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle avait peur qu'il l'abandonne, mais comment le pourrait il maintenant que ses pleurs lui faisaient tant de mal, maintenant que ses baisers étaient si importants. Comment oserait il la lâcher… Il embrassa la jeune fille, délicatement. Ses lèvres avaient le goût du sel. Ils restèrent encore collé jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore se glisse dans le bureau, là, Rose se détacha du professeur et, discrètement attrapa sa main.

_« -Tu vas mieux Rose, demanda le directeur, avec un air plutôt inquiet._

_-Oui, elle va mieux, répondit Rogue à sa place, je vais la raccompagner à ses appartements._

_-Bien, cela va sans dire que maintenant les élèves se posent des questions et je…_

_-Monsieur, je la raccompagne maintenant, je viendrais vous voir dans votre bureau plus tard pour en discuter, coupa Rogue. »_

Sur ce, il sorti de son bureau, toujours agrippé à Rose et la traina jusqu'à chez elle, sous le regard surpris des quelques élèves qu'ils croisèrent. Il sentait que son corps commençait à faiblir à chaque pas qui le menait vers le dortoir, une fois entré, cette sensation s'intensifia en réalisant que, 6 heures plus tôt ils étaient assis là, à discuter, à s'aimer d'un regard. Comment Rose avait elle pu passer d'une telle joie à un détresse effroyable. Était ce de sa faute ? Il regarda son élève dans les yeux, avec toute l'humanité dont il disposait pour la réconforter, il observait son visage fatigué, ses yeux rouges et brillants, il écoutait sa respiration saccadée comme pour se rassurer qu'elle ne mourait pas dans ses bras.

_« -Je suis là Rose, comment veux tu que je te laisse partir sans moi…_

_-J'ai si peur, tout ce temps passé, tout ce temps perdu, et si tu disparais, si tu pars, si tu me mens._

_-Rose, coupa t il, tu crois que je te mens ? Répond moi, si tu crois ça, pourquoi suis-je là ? Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi ? Qu'est ce que tu attends, qu'est ce que tu crois…sans toi que crois tu que je vais faire du reste de ma vie, ajouta t il en reculant._

_-Non ! cria Rose, ne pars pas, je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée, j'ai peur que tout ne soit qu'un rêve, que je sois seule encore et je…_

_-Je t'aime Rose ! Ne m'oblige pas à le redire… »_

Rogue baissa la tête, et elle se sentit bête. Lui avait il bien dit qu'il l'aimait ? Rose sentit une dernière larme couler sur sa joue. Toutes ses peurs, toutes ses craintes et idées étaient en train de détruire ce qu'il se passait de plus beau entre elle et un homme, mais pour la première fois, un « je t'aime » avait suffit à la rassurer. Elle regarda le professeur totalement abattu, comme si cet aveu l'avait vidé de toutes ses forces, et une vague de bonheur réchauffa son cœur. Elle s'approcha de lui, posa une main sur sa joue et l'autre sur son torse, et l'embrassa, de plus en plus fort. Lui, lui rendait son baiser comme si c'était leur ultime moment, alors qu'en fait ce n'était que le début.


	10. Préparation

Il était déjà 19h, ce 30 octobre. Dans moins de deux heures, le bal commencerait, et Rose s'activait dans sa salle de bain. Elle avait invité Hermione à se préparer avec elle, passant plus de temps à rigoler qu'a vraiment se faire belles. Finalement à la vue de l'horloge, avec un cris d'effroi, elles décidèrent de s'y mettre. Rose avait déjà la jolie robe noire que le professeur Rogue lui avait offerte, et s'était bien gardée d'en indiquer la provenance à son amie, tandis qu'Hermione optait plutôt pour quelque chose de plus festif. Sa robe était longue, d'un rose pâle et recouverte d'un voile de mousseline rouge brodé d'or blanc. Par un miracle inconnu, elle avait réussi à dompter ses cheveux après une multitude de sortilèges et autres potions. Après une séance d'épilation, de gommages, de crèmes, et d'autres produits de soins, elles déambulèrent dans le salon, en peignoirs, à la recherche de sous vêtements et de chaussures. Le bonheur de Rose vint des affaires qu'Hermione lui avait donné en cadeau d'anniversaire. Alors que le temps passait, et qu'elles se préparaient, Rose sentait en son ventre grossir une boule , au point même où elle avait mal, cette boule rassemblait tout le stress qui lui était possible d'avoir. Comment réagiraient ils tous lorsqu'elle s'avancerait vers le professeur Rogue pour l'inviter à danser, comment la regarderaient ils lorsqu'elle poserait sa main sur lui, est ce qu'Hermione la comprendrait ? Seule pour un moment dans sa salle de bain, elle réfléchissait. Bien sur, elle était sincère dans ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui mais l'était elle assez pour dévoiler leur secret. Lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de ses craintes, il avait réussi à la calmer dans une étreinte, mais Rose avait bien vu dans ses yeux qu'il ressentait la même peur des autres. Pourtant, elle savait que si elle voulait avancer, elle devait déjà assumer le présent et ses choix.

Elle enfila la robe qui lui allait comme un gant, noua le ruban autours de sa taille et sorti sa trousse à maquillage. En quelques coups de crayon aux yeux, quelques touches de poudre, du rouge à lèvres et du mascara, elle fut prête. Elle passa une chaîne en argent à son cou, et un bracelet de dentelles noires au poignet, puis mis ses chaussures, de petits escarpins recouvert de soie noire et ornés de perles argentes. Après un dernier coup de brosse dans ses cheveux de jais, elle retrouva Hermione dans le salon. Son amie était tout aussi belle qu'elle en ce moment. Elle resplendissait dans sa robe longue, portée par des sandales à talons hauts, un collier ras de cou doré et ses cheveux attachés en un chignon de mèches brunes tombant sur sa nuque et ses épaule. Elle souriait de ses lèvres teintées de rouge, le regard pétillant. Rose s'assit sur une chaise et attrapa un verre de sherry qu'elle vida en une gorgée. Lorsqu'enfin, un coup frappé à sa porte d'entrée retentit, Hermione se mit à sautiller d'excitation dans la pièce tandis que Rose ouvrit à un Ron en tenue de soirée et coiffé, ainsi qu'a Ginny au bras d'Harry.

_-« Oh Hermione, dit Ron, les yeux grands ouverts, tu es superbe ! Je me sens assez minable…. »_

A ces mots, tous sauf lui, se mirent à rire et Rose se rendit compte qu'elle ne regrettait pas son désintérêt pour les garçons comme lui. Elle se tourna vers Ginny, toujours accrochée à Potter, qui dans sa robe blanche et rose, ses cheveux raides ponctués de tresses et de fils d'or, ressemblait à une petite princesse de dessin animé, et Rose se demanda pourquoi le bal se déroulait à Halloween… Ils discutèrent un peu et vers 20h40, après un dernier passage dans la salle de bain pour les filles, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la grande salle, d'où la musique retentissait déjà, bien que le bal ne fusse pas encore officiellement « lancé » par le directeur. Des couples attendaient devant la porte, des jeunes filles étaient en crise au passage de garçons qui ne les calculaient pas, des groupes d'amis étaient appuyés aux murs ou à la rambarde du grand escalier, le professeur McGonnagal en robe aux motifs écossais s'égosillait contre un groupe de première année terrifiés, le professeur Flitwick dans un costume bleu pervenche tenait à la main une liste d'élèves. En apercevant le groupe, il s'approcha d'eux dans un couinement et s'adressa à Harry.

_« -Enfin vous êtes là ! Le professeur Dumbledore à décidé que vous et Miss Weasley ouvrirez le bal en compagnie des préfets en chef, en l'occurrence Miss Debrant, ainsi que des professeurs. Dépêchez vous d'aller dans la grande salle, le directeur vous attend ! » puis il retourna dans la foule, les laissant interdits._

Rose se tourna vers le couple et leur fit signe de venir, saluant Hermione et Ron tout en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la salle. Elle voyait Ginny lancer des regards suppliants à son cavalier qui, bien contre son gré, savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas refuser de danser, et la boule de son estomac se resserra un peu plus devant les décorations de la salle. Les tables des maisons avaient disparus, laissant place à une multitude de petites tables rondes aux nappes blanches entourées de divans, au fond de la salle se trouvait une fontaine en cristal d'où coulait un élixir rose d'aspect assez vaporeux, des verres étaient empilés les uns sur les autres, formant ainsi des cascades de verre. Le sol de pierre avait été recouvert en son centre d'un parquet sombre, délimitant ainsi la piste de danse, tandis qu'un tapis rouge traçait le chemin entre l'entrée et les tables. Sur la gauche se trouvait le coin des professeurs, avec une grande table nappée d'argent. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux personnes présentes dans la salle, son collègue préfet en chef, un grand bonnet de Serdaigle discutait avec une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds platine qui portait une robe orangée, Rusard grommelait dans le fond de la pièce, le professeur Dumbledore était en conversation avec les professeurs Trelawney et McGonnagal qui avait apparemment abandonné les premières années. Lorsqu'il les vit entrer, le directeur s'approcha d'eux dans un large sourire. Il avait une superbe robe de sorcier d'un bleu argenté, avec des broderies bleu marine en velours, et sa barbe brillait à la lumière des grands lustres en cristal de la salle.

_« -Bien vous êtes là ! Il faut que je vous explique l'ordre de passage, nous avons sélectionné, enfin plutôt j'ai sélectionné, des couples d'élèves parmi les meilleurs élèves de l'école pour ouvrir le bal. D'ailleurs je m'étonne de ne pas voir Miss Granger._

_-Il semble que le professeur Flitwick ait oublié de la mentionner, voulez vous que j'aille la chercher ? demanda Rose._

_-Oui oui mais après mes explications. Bien, les élèves, vous ouvrez le bal lorsque l'orchestre commence à jouer, puis s'ajouterons à vous les deux couples des préfets en chef, et enfin les professeurs et moi-même. Vous vous mettrez sur la piste à la fin de mon discours et après la danse, vous serez libre de faire ce que bon vous semble. Harry, je compte sur toi. »_

Puis il se tourna vers Rose, et dans un clin d'œil complice, lui demanda d'aller chercher Hermione et Ron, avant de repartir vers les professeurs.


	11. Dansons

Elle se dirigea vers la grand porte d'un pas pressé, le professeur Dumbledore avait il oublié que son cavalier à elle était un professeur ? Ou bien avait il tout calculé pour qua ca passe plus ou moins inaperçu, en effet, elle ne serait probablement pas la seule à danser avec un professeur, mais elle allait quand même être obligée de l'inviter devant tout le monde. La tirant de ses pensées une voix l'interpella.

_« -Que faîtes vous là Miss ? N'êtes vous pas sensée vous préparer à ouvrir le bal avec votre cavalier ? »_

Elle se retourna vers la source de cette voix, et dans un sourire, découvrit le Professeur Rogue, à l'encadrement de la porte. Il la regardait, froidement comme à son habitude de maître des potions, et avant qu'elle ait pu réagir outre mesure, s'approcha d'elle et dans un clin d'œil discret, lui dit :

_« -Très jolie robe Rose. »_ puis il se dirigea rapidement vers la salle.

Rose retrouva facilement Hermione et Ron, ce dernier était assez contrarié par le fait d'ouvrir le bal et ils retournèrent ensemble dans la grande salle qui commençait enfin à se remplir. Les conversations fusaient autours des tables et ils rejoignirent Harry, Ginny et d'autres pour le discours de Dumbledore. Elle lança un regard à travers la foule pour savoir où il se trouvait mais ne le vit pas, ce n'est qu'en sentant une main glisser sur son dos qu'elle réalisa qu'il s'était faufilé derrière elle. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Hermione, mais elle préféra se taire, incertaine de ce qu'elle avait vraiment vu. Le directeur s'avança au centre de la pièce et commença à parler.

_« -Aujourd'hui nous sommes tous réunis pour les 1111 ans de notre magnifique école de Poudlard, ce jour doit nous rappeler que même dans des périodes sombres, l'unité, et la dévotion sont des armes plus puissantes encore que les sortilèges des ténèbres. De même que l'amour ou l'amitié en sont les fondement, ce jour doit marquer nos cœurs de tolérance, de joie et bien sur, de danse et de musique. […] C'est pourquoi, je ne tiens pas plus à vous assommer avec un long discours, et je déclare le Bal de Poudlard officiellement lancé, jusqu'à ce qu'aucun d'entre vous n'ai encore la force de danser cette nuit ! »_

Les élèves et autres applaudirent, et l'orchestre se mit à jouer. Rose observa ses amis se diriger vers la piste, puis tournoyer au rythme de la musique, elle regarda Harry compter ses pas, et Ron essayant de ne pas marcher sur les pieds d'une Hermione véritablement heureuse. Soudain elle vit l'autre préfet en chef s'avancer seul vers la piste, et croisant Dumbledore du regard, elle su qu'elle devait y aller. Un pied après l'autre, tremblant légèrement, elle se rendit sur la piste où le serdaigle avait déjà invité son amie pour danser. Elle regarda le couple, qui l'attendait pour commencer, tandis que les autres élèves de la piste continuaient de virevolter. Rose se tourna vers Rogue, tout aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle et, réconfortée par son regard, elle lui tendit la main. Il s'avança, sous les yeux des élèves éberlués, qui remarquèrent aussi bien le fait qu'il allait danser avec une élève que l'abandon de son habituelle robe de sorcier au profit d'une tenue de soirée. Il avait ciré ses chaussures sur lesquelles tombait un pantalon noir bien coupé, et portait une veste noire aux boutons argents en forme de petits serpents d'où partaient des broderies. Sa chemise parfaitement blanche dépassait par endroits, laissant entrevoir des boutons de manchettes verts et argent, ainsi qu'un col blanc également brodé. Il avait aussi arrangé ses cheveux, qui tombaient presque de manière calculée sur ses épaules. Il saisit la main de la jeune fille et fit signe à l'autre couple de commencer. Rose passa une main sur sa nuque tandis qu'elle sentait sa main à lui sur sa taille, puis la musique les emporta. Rose ne savait pas ce que pensaient les autres, et elle n'avait même pas le temps de se le demander, elle suivait les mouvement du professeur, tournant et retournant, volant et virevoltant sur la piste avec une facilité inconnue. Accrochée à lui, ses yeux dans les siens, Rose se laissait porter, elle n'entendait plus la musique, elle ne voyait plus rien en dehors de lui, elle ne sentait plus rien d'autre que ses mains. Ils continuèrent de danser, rejoints par les professeurs. Dumbledore dansait avec McGonnagal, Chourave avec Hagrid plus qu'encombrant, et Flitwick faisait de son mieux avec une Trelawney déjà assez éméchée. Rose ne revint sur terre que lorsque Rogue s'arrêta de danser en même temps que la musique diminuait jusqu'à s'évanouir, remplacée par les applaudissements des élèves. Elle le regarda et lisait dans ses yeux tout ce qu'une fille aime y lire, du bonheur, de l'amour et de l'envie, brillant au fond de ses pupilles. Sans un mot, il la lâcha, la salua et sorti de la piste, Rose le suivait des yeux, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le directeur puis elle le perdit du regard quand Hermione et Harry se plantèrent devant elle.

_« -Rose, attaqua Hermione, qu'est ce qui t'a pris de l'inviter lui ? Je croyais que cette affaire était réglée !_

_-C'est vrai, dit Harry, tu as invité le pire professeur de Poudlard pour danser… Tout le monde vous regardait, tu es pourtant intelligente, mais te voir avec ce salaud… »_

Soudain Rose eut un éclair, soudain elle réalisa ce qui l'avait toujours empêché de vivre: le regard des autres.

_« -Je m'en fou, je me fou des élèves, je me fou de ce que tu peux bien penser de Rogue, Harry, du moins si tu es capable de penser seul et Hermione, garde tes sermons, tu sors avec Ronald Weasley, je préfèrerais embrasser un Scrout à Pétard plutôt que ce rouquin._

_-Ecoute, je comprends que tu sois en colère mais, réfléchis un instant, Rogue ! continua Hermione, et puis tu n'es pas obligée d'être si désagréable, on ne dit ça que pour ton bien et …_

_-Si c'était pour mon bien, vous me laisseriez agir comme je le sens. Sur ce, bonne soirée. »_

Rose les contourna sans un mot et se dirigea vers la fontaine où elle se servit un verre plein à ras bord. Elle regarda la piste de danse, se remémorant ses pas avec lui, elle s'était sentie si bien à ce moment là, que lui importaient alors ses amis, les autres, la vie tout court. Au simple souvenir des mains du professeur, elle frissonna, et vida son verre. Le liquide lui brula la gorge, descendant dans son ventre avec une douce chaleur. Elle vit Rogue discuter avec le directeur, sans un regard vers elle, et se sentie seule, là, avec son verre vide. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette soirée se finir comme ça, elle ne pouvait pas se dire que demain, ce ne serait plus qu'un souvenir, qu'elle serait l'objet de raillerie pour quelque chose qui ne s'est pas passé, elle ne passerait pas la soirée à regretter le moment où il avait saisit sa main. Elle savait bien au fond d'elle, que Rogue pensait la même chose. Elle ne s'imaginait pas le professeur ranger leur danse dans un coin sombre de sa mémoire. Alors elle posa son verre, et se dirigea vers lui en courant, sans vraiment réfléchir, comme la première fois où elle l'avait embrassé. Il la regarda avec étonnement se rapprocher de lui, poser une de ses mains sur son épaule et attraper ses lèvres dans un mouvement brusque. Il ne bougea pas, la laissant ainsi l'embrasser, puis se blottir sur son torse. Rose écoutait le cœur palpitant du professeur, elle sentait sa respiration dans ses cheveux, et il ne bougeait pas, et elle en était heureuse. Autours d'eux, un silence s'installa sous les yeux du directeur.

_« -Je me fiche de ce que penseront les autres, je me fiche de ce qui arrivera car pour moi, rien ne compte plus que le temps que je passe avec toi. Oublions la guerre, oublions la mort qui nous attend probablement, toutes ces contraintes, chuchota Rose. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, je t'aime aussi, il n'y a rien d'autre à part ça. Alors si tu veux bien, prends ma main, et allons danser encore, ensemble. »_


End file.
